samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thing That Wouldn't Stop It
The Thing That Wouldn't Stop It is the first episode in the series The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police. Synopsis Sam and Max battle the monster in the Geek's fridge. In-Depth Synopsis The episode begins in the Sub-Basement of Solitude, where the Geek is working on something while her fridge sneaks up on her. Noticing the refrigerator moving closer, she quickly closes it and pushes it back, stating that this is the third time this month. Soon, a refrigerator repairman stops by, and asks to see the Geek's mother. The Geek informs him that she is the one who called, and is annoyed by the repairman's use of her real name. The refrigerator, according to the Geek, is possessed by an otherworldly spirit, sneaks up on people, and doesn't keep her soda cold. She also notes that two other repairmen tried to fix it, and while the repairman is in the process of fixing it he is sucked into the fridge as well. The Geek decides that this has gone too far, and sets out an urgent call for Sam and Max. The scene cuts to Sam and Max's office, where a narrator recounts several events, including Sam and Max being married with Sam as the bride, the two reenacting the Lion King scene until the cliff breaks, and several other such scenes. The phone rings, and as usual Sam picks it up without allowing Max to. When Max asks him if it was the Commissioner, he responds by saying that the voice was not unlike the Commissioner in mannerisms and disposition, it had the vocal tones of the Geek and therefore was the Geek (a reference to the fact that the Geek was designed to play a similar role to Sam and Max as the Commissioner). Sam goes on to say that there's trouble in the Sub-Basement of Solitude, and the two quickly take a long and complicated route there involving several slides. At the Sub-Basement of Solitude, the Geek is talking to someone from the United Nations about global warming. She suggests that the main cause is the ozone hole, when Sam and Max arrive. The Geek complains that they never take the stairs, while Max is more interested in the fact that Sam made a new record with his entrance. Sam and Max look around the Sub-Basement of Solitude, admiring all the things that the Geek has made for them, including a repaired Desoto with Howitzers in the headlights and an exploding Max doll. Sam also notices that the Geek is doing some moonlighting for the United Nations, and the Geek finally shows him and Max the fridge. Sam opens up his investigation by drawing out a large rocket launcher and shooting several holes in the fridge. The Geek tells him to give him time to warm up, as it is an old fridge. Eventually, the fridge opens up and comes after the three, who take cover. Sam theorizes that the possession is due to the Geek storing radioactive waste in her refrigerator, and throws Max into the freezer section of the fridge. Max sees an alternate dimension in the fridge, which renders him delusional, as when Sam pulls him out he is convinced that he is "Yukon Cornelius, scallywag of the North," but quickly snaps out of it. The two go into the fridge, and soon find the three repairmen that have been eaten by the fridge. The repairman seen earlier in the episode tells the Freelance Police that they have been facing "The Thing", a monster which can change its shape. The Thing enters the meeting between the Freelance Police and the repairman disguised as another repairman, and as it escapes, Sam deduces that the creature is a mutated TV dinner after Max says that it tastes like Salisbury steak and gravy. The Freelance Police search for the Thing armed with flamethrowers, as Sam is concerned that if it escapes into their world, it will attack people with no fear of TV dinners, causing a wide mistrust of packaged food and thus a near-collapse of America's economy. They try to fight off the Thing, who shapeshifts into a basket of kittens to discourage them from shooting it (Max pays no attention) and then into a beautiful non-descript supermodel. Finally, they're cornered by the Thing, but a side comment by Sam makes the Thing cry. After talking with the Thing, Sam reveals that it is the last of its kind, and it will stop the attacks if someone helps it reach its ultimate fate, which, as a TV dinner, is to be eaten. Hudson believes that such a thing is insane, causing Max to quickly volunteer, but Sam goes instead, due to Max not having the sheer girth to handle the Thing. He eats the Thing while watching Hawaii Five-O, and then notes that without the Thing, its dimension will likely cease to exist, which it does, teleporting back to the Sub-basement of Solitude. Sam feels sick after eating the Thing and coming back to his home dimension, and his stomach bulges out in multiple places, causing Hudson to panic and think that the Thing will claw its way out of Sam's stomach, but instead Sam only burps loudly, creating a humongous cloud which plugs the Ozone Hole. Main Characters :Sam :Max :The Geek :Butch the refrigerator repair man :Hudson the other repair man :Unnamed repair man :"The Thing" Production Notes * This first episode is twice the normal length of any other episode produced, being approximately 21 minutes long (excluding commercials). The plot and villain in this episode loosely parody John Carpenter's The Thing. * When the refrigerator comes alive after Sam shoots it, all of the bullet holes are inexplicably repaired. * Oddly, when the Thing turns into a supermodel, Max is excited, despite not liking girls in the comics and video games. Category:Cartoon Episodes Category:Needs synopsis